


Marvin and the Haunted Maze

by Pennygarcia



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anxiety, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, marvin is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygarcia/pseuds/Pennygarcia
Summary: Whizzer convinces Marvin to go to a haunted maze and Marvin definitely isn't scared.





	Marvin and the Haunted Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote in between writing chapters for the other work I am writing so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Also Happy Halloween!

To say that Marvin had a dislike for Halloween would be an understatement.

He hated it.

Between the hoards of children ringing is doorbell asking for free candy way into the night, and the scary mazes and haunted houses that his friends tried to coerce him into going through every year, Marvin had had enough. That’s why this year Marvin was set on not celebrating Halloween. He was planning on placing a ‘no candy, sorry’ sign on the door of the apartment that he shared with Whizzer and if he was invited to any Halloween- themed events, he was going to politely decline.  
Whizzer however, seemed to have other ideas. 

Marvin had been sitting on the couch reading a book one evening, when Whizzer burst through the door with a smile on his face. “You seem awfully happy for someone who just got home from a job that they complain about going to everyday” Marvin commented as he continued to flip through his book. Whizzer scoffed at this and sat down on the chair across from where Marvin was sitting. “I’m not happy because of my job, I am happy because I managed to get us tickets to a haunted maze this weekend. I tried and failed to get tickets for the last two years, but was finally able to snag two this year” Whizzer said as he handed Marvin the tickets to show him.

“Oh but Whizzer I-” Marvin started to say however upon looking up at Whizzer’s smiling face he realized that declining to go was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. Whizzer rarely go this excited over something and considering he was excited to go to this maze specifically with Marvin, there was really no way that Marvin could say no without feeling like an absolute dick afterwards.

“I would love to go” Marvin said in the best fake-happy voice he could muster. It seemed to work for Whizzer who somehow smiled even wider when Marvin agreed to go. “Great!” Whizzer said before placing a kiss on Marvin’s cheek and walking out of the living room. After he left, Marvin sighed as he placed his head in his hands, trying not to think about the maze next weekend.

All week Marvin did his best to try and avoid thinking about this haunted maze. It was only one night and it couldn’t possibly be that scary right? 

As the day of the maze arrived, Marvin just tried to reassure himself however, it did not seem to calm the anxiety about the maze. If he was being honest one of the biggest reasons that he was so adamant on avoiding the haunted maze in the first place was because of the fact he was actually really scared, but of course he would never admit that to Whizzer. It was dumb really, hell middle school kids went to these things why the hell should Marvin have a problem with it?

Later that evening Whizzer practically dragged Marvin out of the apartment to go and after plugging in the address to the gps, Marvin could not help but feel a little disappointed to notice that their destination as only ten minutes away. He was kind of hoping that it would be a little bit further, so he could at least delay the inevitable for a little bit longer. 

Instead of spending the ten minute car ride trying to calm down and mentally prepare himself, Marvin had just gotten himself more worked up and nervous for the stupid maze. A million scenarios were rushing through his head as he tried his best to focus on the road and still keep a calm and collected appearance so Whizzer would not notice anything out of the ordinary. Marvin knew that if he told Whizzer that he really just didn’t feel comfortable with going, Whizzer would immediately have him turn the car around and this is exactly why he didn’t say anything. Whizzer had said himself he failed to get tickets for this for the last two years; he couldn’t prevent him from going the third time after he got tickets.

After arriving and pulling into a parking spot Marvin hesitated to open the door and fully face whatever was about to come.  
“You know you have to get out of the car to get there” Whizzer said after waiting outside the car for Marvin to get out.  
“Um yeah sorry” Marvin replied as he snapped out of it and exited the vehicle. 

While walking through the farm Marvin moved to walk closer to Whizzer, hoping that the other man’s presence would somehow calm his nerves a little bit. There seemed to be a ton of teenagers and younger kids running around so maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad after all. This small bit of optimism however, did not last long.  
When they finally reached the entrance of the maze, Marvin and Whizzer handed the employee the tickets and they were allowed to enter. Whizzer was practically shaking with excitement. Marvin, on the other hand, attributed his shaking to the nerves.

“Hey are you going to come or not?” Whizzer teased from ahead of him, as Marvin realized that he had stood frozen in the entrance, not making any efforts to move farther into the maze. He immediately started to walk forward, next to Whizzer.

As they started walking into the maze it fully dawned on Marvin just how much he didn’t want to do this. It was so dark Marvin couldn’t even see more than ten feet ahead of him. While he knew that this was the whole point of the maze, as it would be significantly less scary in daylight, he still was disheartened to realize how little he could actually see. It didn’t help that there were fog machines scattered throughout the maze. What the hell was the point of having a fog machine when it’s so dark out anyway? Marvin wondered as he moved even closer to Whizzer. 

When the actors started to pop out from behind the corn stalks and scare them Marvin was having a really hard time trying to keep it together. To compensate for probably being the most terrified person in the maze, Marvin was just going to try and act unbothered by it all however; this strategy was proving to be difficult. Whizzer was getting scared sure, but it didn’t seem to bother him nearly as much as after getting scared he would simply laugh it off and continue like nothing happened.

“What’s wrong Marvin are you scared” Whizzer said in a mocking tone, upon realizing how silent Marvin had gotten since entering the maze and the increasingly tight grip that he now had on Whizzer’s arm. Marvin simply shook his head at this and tried his best to keep a façade of calm. 

His heart was beating extremely fast and seemed to only beat faster as he kept on walking. His hands were sweating and they started to shake. Everything around him seemed to get even more overwhelming and as his mind was trying to process everything going on. While a reasonable part of him knew that other people were scared, he felt like he was the only one and didn’t want to seem like he was overreacting. He just tried to repeat to himself over and over again that everything was fake and soon he would be out of the maze and back in their apartment. 

While trying to distract himself by thinking about his plans when he would get back to the apartment, Marvin was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a chainsaw. His whole body froze and if possible, he felt even more dizzy and lightheaded. At this point he realized that he would have to say something. The last thing he wanted to do now was faint in the middle of this maze.

“Um Whizzer” Marvin said quietly, not moving. He realized that with the screams of the other guests, Whizzer did not hear him as he didn’t make any acknowledgment at Marvin’s comment. He felt even more panicked and this time, in a more frantic voice tried to get his attention again.

“Whizzer!” he managed to yell as loud as he could in his current state. Upon hearing this Whizzer immediately turned around, a look of concern soon developing on his face as he noticed how panicked Marvin looked. “Hey hey Marv” Whizzer said, walking closer and placing his hands on Marvin’s shoulders, trying to get him to focus on Whizzer as opposed to the surroundings.

“Whizzer I- fuck- I can’t do this” Marvin said, rubbing his hands over his face. He didn’t even want to look at Whizzer at this point. Whizzer pulled Marvin over to the side of the Maze. “Marv look at me, we can go right now okay? Nothing is forcing us to continue there is an emergency exit right over there” Whizzer said while trying to calm him down. Marvin looked up at him after this and nodded as the two men walked over to the exit and made their way out of the maze, Whizzer making sure to stay extremely close to Marvin the whole time.

After walking out of the maze and breathing in the cool, crisp fall air, Marvin immediately started to feel himself calm down more. He stomach still felt knotted from the nerves but his hands were shaking significantly less as he was finally able to recover from the overwhelming feeling of dread he felt just moments prior.

The two men sat down on a nearby bench and Whizzer rubbed his hand on Marvin’s back, trying to help him calm down. Once Marvin felt okay, they got up and started to walk to the parking lot.

“You know Marvin if you didn’t want to go in the maze you could have told me I wouldn’t have been mad” Whizzer said as they made their way to their car. “Yeah I know you wouldn’t have been mad but I know you would have been disappointed so I figured I could at least try”. 

“Marvin I don’t give a shit about being disappointed if it means avoiding a situation where you are going to be that uncomfortable” Whizzer replied. Marvin smiled, appreciatively, as they hopped in the car and started to drive.

“You know I thought that maze was going to be a lot better than it was anyway” Whizzer said as he smiled and grabbed Marvin’s hand and they made their way home.


End file.
